


Make A Move

by SomnificSheep



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Kakashi, F/M, Getting Together, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomnificSheep/pseuds/SomnificSheep
Summary: Sakura wants to ask him something.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441588
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Make A Move

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: how could you ask me that?

“Another late night, hmm?” Sakura leans next to Kakashi at the bar, watching the way his arms flex as he puts glass after glass away. Of course it’s another late night–holiday season is forgiving to no one, and all those no ones come flocking out to their bar in hopes of dulling what ails them. She bites down on her fingertip and stares ahead at the bottles lining the wall. “Going home to family after this?”

“Nah.”

Sakura’s eyes shift to the side. “Friends?”

Kakashi shakes his head, lips pursed and shoulders set as he mechanically begins to wipe down the wood. “Not really a friends and family person, Sakura, especially not around this time.”

“Yeah, sure,” she says, and begins to move about aimlessly. There’s not really much else for her to do, but he seems…off. Avoidant, a little shorter than normal, as though he’s chewing over something. Holidays _are _hard on everyone, after all–even those who feign apathy. She knows she’s lying when she tells herself she’s just a concerned coworker, but isn’t quite ready to admit it as _want _just yet.

“You don’t have to help him, you know,” Genma calls from the back.

Sakura leans her head in to glare at his smug look, out of Kakashi’s range of vision. “Well aware, asshole, thank you.”

He grins. “Just making sure you know you don’t have to be here if you don’t want to. I’m sure you’ve got people–”

“I’ve got my roommate right now, and I’ve got it on good authority she’s going to be a little tied up tonight,” Sakura says, narrowing her eyes and pointing accusingly. “Go home, okay? And no using the couch.”

Genma tosses a wet rag at her before taking out his ponytail and running a hand through his hair. “You going to finish up for me in here?”

“Fine, fine.” Sakura shoos him toward the door, but he dodges and pastes himself to Kakashi’s side. No matter how hard she strains, she can’t make out the whispers exchanged before Genma’s face falls serious, a half-smile on his lips as he claps a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder.

“Good luck,” he says, and Sakura looks on in suspicion as he gathers his things and leaves. No doubt she’ll see him again in the morning, when he walks out of Ino’s room looking every bit like sin, but that’s a few hours too far into the future to care about.

She wants to know what they said, and she wants to know it soon.

Genma hasn’t left a lot for her to do, only a few stray dishes and one final wipe of the kitchen equipment. She hums as she works, hopes Kakashi finds it endearing rather than irritating. It’s stupid, really. There’s classes to go to in the morning, a mere seven hours away if she leaves _immediately, _and she’s exhausted from just the _thought_ of working out with Kiba like she’d promised. 

It’s Kakashi’s shadow darkening the doorway that makes her realize she’s been rubbing the same spotless area of steel for far too long. “It’s late, Sakura,” he says, leaning against the frame with arms crossed. “I’m sure you have better places to be than here, waiting for me to finish.”

“Bed, yeah, but…” 

“But…” Kakashi says after several long seconds, gesturing for her to move on. “What, closing the bar is somehow more pleasant than being between the sheets?” Sakura’s breath rushes out of her at the thought, and Kakashi raises a brow, entertained. “Yeah?”

“Kakashi,” Sakura says, “can I ask you something?”

“Has my not giving permission ever stopped you before?”

Sakura drops her head with a quiet smile before tossing the towel against the back of the prep table. “Why do you always insist on being alone?”

The question throws him, not an easy feat, she knows. His hands twist in the hem of his shirt before releasing, then drumming on metal. “I don’t insist.”

“Oh, I’m Kakashi, I have no friends or family to spend the holidays with,” Sakura says, voice deep and mocking before she scoffs irritatedly. “You have–” Her hands spin in front of her as she tries finding the best way to say _me _without making it painfully obvious. “Genma?”

“I do have Genma, yes,” Kakashi says. “The dogs, the neighbor’s cat, a fish.” He ticks off a finger with each item, his hair flipping in his face as he counts. “My job.”

“And the people _at _your job.”

“Like you?

Sakura’s face _burns. “_That’s-that’s-how could you ask me that?” she says, busying herself with the rag and steel once again. “That’s ridic–”

“We’re alone, Sakura. Look at me and tell me that’s not something you’ve thought of before,” Kakashi says, and the soft heat in his voice sends a shiver down her spine. “I’m not blind.”

“You…” Sakura sighs, inching toward defeat with every passing second. “We’re not so bad, you know. You could find worse people to get along with.”

“Mhmm.” Kakashi relaxes, just a bit, and leans down with his elbows against the metal as he hangs his head low. Sakura forgets how to breathe when he looks up through thick silver lashes. “You’re fishing for something, aren’t you?”

A short, sharp bark of a laugh bursts from her before she can stop it, and she inches her hand closer to his before grabbing it and looking over. “I think about it a lot,” she admits. “You and–” she lets him go to gesture between them. “And not just because it’s December and we’re alone for holidays, it’s…it’s been a pretty consistent thing this last year.” She screws her eyes shut and listens to him shuffling, and when she opens them, he’s a scant two inches in front of her. “Probably should’ve said something sooner, huh?”

He clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “Any sooner and I would’ve probably left without saying goodbye,” he says, rocking back on his heels. 

Sakura tries very hard not to focus on the way his hips press toward hers.

“As it is, I’m staying, and would be willing to try…us, if that’s what you really want.” Kakashi’s eyes flick over her face before a hand comes between them to tip her chin up, and her mind fills with static as he leans down and pauses just before his lips meet hers. “Okay?”

Sakura smiles as she nudges their noses together. “_Perfect.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://somnificsheep.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
